1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous packing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where confectionery, fruit and the like are put into a net bag for sale, it is difficult to expand the aperture of the net bag so as to put them thereinto. Consequently, there have been invented various means. However, there has not been proposed a method of performing packing continuously, automatically and efficiently.
Conventionally, there has been adopted a step of expanding the inlet of a cylindrical long packing net 1 such that goods 16 to be packed can easily be put thereinto. In addition, there has been adopted a step of cutting the cylindrical long packing net 1 to have a constant length and closing its bottom by means of an adhesive or the like before the goods 16 to be packed are put into the cylindrical long packing net 1. Consequently, efficiency is decreased significantly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a continuous packing apparatus in which the above-mentioned steps can be carried out automatically, reliably and continuously.